


On The Brink Of Ecstasy

by PsychedelicatePoltergeist



Series: Lessons In Strength, Friendship and Love [14]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 20:03:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15870768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychedelicatePoltergeist/pseuds/PsychedelicatePoltergeist
Summary: Kazuichi finds himself in an awkward state of affairs when he wakes up from an erotic dream one night. His boyfriend, Fuyuhiko, is sleeping right beside him - and he’s desperate for relief. Nonetheless, he decides to do something daring...





	On The Brink Of Ecstasy

**Author's Note:**

> So uh... welcome to my first smut, everyone. Normally I wouldn’t post this stuff publicly, but let’s be real: the quantity of good Kuzusouda smut is severely lacking. I felt like I had to do something about it.
> 
> There is also another Kuzusouda smutfic I’m currently writing, which will be longer, more in-depth and hopefully better. In the meantime, I hope you enjoy this one! Please don’t hesitate to critique my smut-writing skills!

The awakening of Kazuichi Souda late one night was sudden, but not entirely unexpected. He awoke with a pleasured sigh, blinking away the drowsiness and adjusting his focus on reality. His cheeks felt warm, and his white tank top clung to his moist skin. He didn’t even need the blanket anymore; his body temperature had shot up several degrees at some point as he’d slept.

It took a moment for him to register the persistent sensation between his legs and the way his erection strained against his boxers. It took a little longer for him to figure out why he’d woken up in the first place. He’d just come out of an erotic dream about the man sleeping beside him, who was none other than his boyfriend, Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu. But, for one reason or another, he’d awoken before he had the chance to ejaculate - and now, he yearned to finish off the job before going back to sleep. Or, even better, do something with Fuyuhiko - no, waking him up was a terrible idea, and he wasn’t daring or needy enough to take advantage of him while he slept. The former yakuza would blow him to kingdom come if he made a move on him right then.

The thought of jerking off at this time came with some complications, though. First and foremost, Fuyuhiko was asleep right beside him, his back turned towards him. Ordinarily, Kazuichi would simply get out of bed and take care of business in the bathroom, but he knew for a fact that getting out of bed at all would wake Fuyuhiko up easily. He didn’t want to have to deal with the questions Fuyuhiko would ask him, either.

Secondly, getting off right there in the bed was also incredibly risky. What if Kazuichi moaned or moved about too loudly? What would Fuyuhiko think if he woke up to find Kazuichi jerking off? Was there any way Kazuichi could prevent the sheets from getting dirty? The thought of these obstacles occurring turned him on even further, somehow, and Kazuichi immediately realised that, despite - or, perhaps, because of - the risks involved, he’d rather get it over and done with right where he was. Besides, he really didn’t want to get up right about then.

After taking a couple of moments to calm his nerves, Kazuichi placed a hand on his chest and slowly dragged it downwards, further and further down towards his thighs, until his fingers were buried beneath the waistband of his boxers. The entirety of his hand followed shortly afterwards, wrapping around his penis and catching it in a grip that elicited a soft moan from Kazuichi’s lips.

He quickly turned towards Fuyuhiko. To his relief, he was still sound asleep, entirely unconcerned with what was about to occur right beside him. So far, so good.

When Kazuichi began to stroke himself, he started slow, making sure that his hand covered as much of his shaft as possible. He tried his best to stifle his increasingly loud moans, but his sharp teeth and the risk of hurting himself by biting his lip or finger didn’t leave him with many options. He was left to suppress the lewd noises he was making by keeping his mouth firmly closed, though he desperately wanted to open it and broadcast the sounds to the rest of the room.

His pace quickened, and it didn’t take long for him to lose himself in his fantasies, thinking back to the erotic dream that had caused this predicament - Fuyuhiko, grinding his crotch against Kazuichi’s, smirking down at him as sweat poured down his temple and he grunted quietly. He’d occasionally comment on how desperate and horny Kazuichi looked beneath him, how gross his moans sounded, all while cursing up a storm - but Kazuichi, for once, was unbothered by the harsh insults and profanity. In fact. he loved it, and the thought of Fuyuhiko saying these things to him spurred him to stroke himself even faster, his penis already wet with precum.

Fuyuhiko made a soft noise beside him, and Kazuichi froze. He turned towards his boyfriend, who shifted ever so slightly, but didn’t make another sound. His eyes were still closed, and he remained still once more.

Kazuichi’s heart hammered within his chest, and, without much thought, he returned to quickly moving his hand up and down his stiff penis, gently thumbing at the head every time he reached the top. That was so close… He shuddered a little in pleasure. If Fuyuhiko woke up to this… what would he do? Would he even be that angry, or would he…

_Fuck,_ Kazuichi thought as he uttered a loud moan. He gripped his shaft tighter and stroked it much more intensely, handled it rougher - just the way Fuyuhiko always did. He wanted this to feel like Fuyuhiko was the one getting him off, perhaps after having caught him in the act. “Fuckin’ slut,” he’d spit, “you can’t even deal with a boner for five fuckin’ minutes? You’re sick.”

As a surge of pleasure shot through him as he anticipated his climax, he found it much more difficult to remain covert about his activity. His body was shuddering too much, his moans were too loud and his body temperature was too high; he really wanted to kick off the blanket.

He was almost there. He could do this.

Without thinking, Kazuichi bit his lip, holding back his loudest moan yet, as feelings of intense, electrifying bliss coursed through his veins, and he shot his load right into his underwear.

He took his hand out of his boxers, breathing heavily as he came down from his high. He glanced over at Fuyuhiko one more time - he was still asleep. Somehow, he’d managed to sleep through the entire thing.

_Holy shit,_ Kazuichi thought, dazed. _I… I did it. That was amazing…_

What wasn’t so amazing, however, was the hot, sticky sensation of his crotch, coupled with the intense stench that hung in the air. He hadn’t really thought this through, he realised. as he wondered what Fuyuhiko was going to say when he woke up a few hours later. He decided that he shouldn’t be too concerned about that right at that moment - he’d deal with it in the morning.

_I should really do that again,_ he thought, just as he fell back to sleep.


End file.
